Weapons of the Past
by wolf of snow
Summary: Naruto has been captured. Who is this being coming from the rubble of Rain, and what does he want to do to the world?
1. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is hopefully a start of a long story that will have many conflicts, some character death, and maybe an end of the world.

So enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**We're just about their the kyuubi will be ours soon enough." **Zetsu said

"_We just hope they can hold off those delicious looking leaf nins long enough." Zetsu's other self said._

Why do I feel so weightless.

The annoying fox, I can't feel him anymore. Just what is going on?

So tired.

Is this the end?

What are these voices I hear?

"Sir the tanks are ready."

"Good, is everyone in position for the assault?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Send word to the others and their battalions the we assault tomorrow at noon, and make sure the warheads are armed by then will you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your dismissed, and say your prayers. Many of us will be dead by this time tomorrow."

(sigh)

"My friend, why did you do this?"

What the fuck are they talking about?

What the hell is a tank?

"Everyone we do this for Naruto!" yelled Kiba. While fighting off an attack.

"Yes Kiba-kun, we do this for Naruto-kun." stated Hinata. Narrowing dodging a swipe at her throat.

The sparks seen from the kunai were the only representation of the positions of Kakashi and his opponent. The strength seen from the odd perverted ninja has not been seen in many years. For, he was not fighting for his own life, which he cared so little about, but rather the loud blond who was his student. If it had been any other enemy they would have fallen long ago, but this was no ordinary enemy. This was the legendary Pain of the Atakuski, master of the Rinnegan, and the killer of the Galant Jiraya.

The capital of the rain country was laying in ruins from this constant onslaught of powerful jutsus, and intense fighting. The mighty skyscrapers that was iconic of the city lay destroyed, or were just barely standing. Pains followers lay dead in heaps from the onslaught of the best of the Kohona shinobi could muster. All that remained of Pain's army was the best of the best and the familiar ninja fought valiantly.

The enemy were slowly being backed up against a large domed building. Which those like Shika had the time to divert, from his fight since placing his opponents in a shadow bind to prep for Choji's notorious meat tank, felt a great ominous charkra emanating from with in. It was strange, the chakra seemed familiar yet very dark, hideous, and growing.

"**Yes it is done the last eye is opening." Zetsu said**

"_...That is strange the chakra appears to be in disorder. Did we do something wrong?" Zetsu's other self said._

"**No, I don't believe the rest of us did except you." Zetsu said**

"_That's mean." Zetsu's other self said._

Crash!

"_Uh oh they got in. Should we do something to them? Hello?" Zetsu's other self said_

"**This energy it is so powerful. Greater then the tailed demons themselves. What have we done?" Zetsu said.**

"There he is. Naruto! Come on Ino let's get him then get the hell out of here!" yelled Sakura.

"Good, but what about the guys up their?" asked Ino.

"We just need to be quick then." said Sakura as she darted into the massive room.

Sakura ran to the limp form that was Naruto. Picking him up and carrying him to the impromtu door she put in a few moments before. While Ino kept an eye on the strange men on the statue that radiated evil chakra. As Sakura approached the opening a crack appeared on the statue.

"Sakura get the hell out of their!" yelled Ino.

Pressing the button on her radio "Everyone we got the package, get the hell out of here I think this thing in here is about to explode."

"Got the message" said everyone still fighting.

"Everyone meet back up at point 234A1" said Kakashi while throwing down a smoke screen.

"Got it" replied all leaf ninja.

The battle ended at that time. All that remained where the corpses of the ones who had fallen.

Injured but still alive Pain ran into the building to see what was the reasoning behind his opponent leaving so suddenly. When he set his eyes on the King of Hell Statue, he truly saw hell.

Meanwhile at meeting point 234A1 the leaf shinobi saw a large flash emanating from the previous battle and a large ball of fire coming after the flash. For the city of the Pain was made to no more then ruins.

Meanwhile in the center of the blast after the dust had settled. A being stood.

He said only one word "Freedom".

What do you think?

Please review.

Thanks

wolf of snow


	2. Tears

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2 Tears

"Where the hell is Sakura?" said Kiba.

"Well, she and Ino where closer to the explosion then us. So, it would take her longer then us to arrive here. That is if they did survive." said a somewhat injured Shino.

"I see them. They are 50 meters to the south, and they are carrying what appears to be a stretcher." stated Hinata.

As Sakura and Ino approached the rag tag group of leaf shinobi. Everyone took note of the blanket covered stretcher that they carried. It was expected that this would be the outcome, but even though it happened tears still flowed. Kakashi was barely standing behind the ring of Naruto's friends silently contemplating a plan of action. Wether it be the gashes over his body or influence from Obito, Kakashi did something that was out of his character.

"Sakura help me over to him, please." stated Kakashi.

"Yes, sensei, but their isn't anything that you can do." said Sakura.

"Even so I want to see him one last time." said Kakashi will trying to stand, but ultimately using Choji as a lean to.

Sakura guided her injured sensei to the side of her dead teammate. All of this seemed to familiar, yet she just pushed those thoughts to the side. Since, what could he do? She set him next to still form of Naruto.

"Thank you Sakura. You were a good student. I wasn't the best teacher team seven should have had." said Kakashi sorefully.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura. "You taught us to make teamwork even in the most unlikely situations."

"Yes, I thought that too, but it failed." said Kakashi "So please everyone step back for a second I want a word with Naruto."

Kakashi placed his hands on blanket and tried to clear the clouds in his mind. For, wasn't going to let another person die do to his mistakes. Perhaps it would be better that the son of the Kohona White Fang go out saving the life of the future Hokage. Then it would be dying on some mission that people would soon forget about in the long run.

"Naruto, you will make a great Hokage. I am sure of that. Maybe this will help with that. Even though I doubt that this will work, and most likely kill me in this process. Then again that is the life of a shinobi, just going in the impossible and then somehow coming out alive even barely. So, I give my life to you. You have many people who need you, and for kamis sake look what is has been in front of you the entire time." Kakashi said in a whisper.

"Kakashi-sensei did you say something?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I did and it goes like this Naruto is alive soon." Kakashi stated. As those words came out of his mouth. He placed his hands upon on Naruto and used the kinjutsu of Chiyo. Knowing that once completed the jutsu will take his life for Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade!" yelled Shizune.

"Yes Sizune, I heard you the first time." said Tsunade.

"We just received word that Ame has just been destroyed." said Shizune, "As well ..."

"What do you mean Ame was destroyed." asked Tsunade.

"Just that from our reports from the teams and watch stations. That a bright flash and a large explosion erupted from the center of the city." said Shizune.

"And what of Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"The reports are sketchy at best, but does seem that Kyuubi was extracted." said Shizune while looking away from her mentor.

"I doubt that." Tsunade sternly said.

"What do you mean?" asked Shizune.

"Well, it is Naruto, and that loud mouth always come back even on deaths doorstep." said Tsunade.

"Damn this line is long" said Naruto.

Naruto stood in the line to enter the next world. Many people stood before him and many more appeared behind him. Some the faces the held were of pure sorrow for having to leave their loved ones behind. Some were distraught feeling that they had been cheated from the life that they fully deserved. Others had come to realization that it was their time, and though they would be missed they would never have to have fear again. As well they would hold a place for those that had not come yet, but still had their lives to live. Those that stood in the long line of death held many faces. Some were the shinobi that died in the battle for Naruto, or the explosion that happened soon afterward. As well the common folk that lived amongst the land. In death they were equal. For no one cared that they were shinobi or the common man toiling in the fields. By that each will be given proper judgment come the time when they approached the doorway to the other side.

The sullen mood of the line was interrupted by a loud noise. All those in line turned their heads toward the sound. Which came from a man walking away from the other side. With several otherworldly spirits following him trying to convince him to go back.

"Sir, the seal has just been broken. He won't know were he is for some time."

"I don't care. It's not like he will just going to fall and smash his head on a rock." said the man, "He will gain his senses soon enough, and he has the essence of his generals."

"What will that matter?"

"Do remember I sealed them all in their own ways. It will not be long that their essence will be put in some of the bodies around him." stated the man, "and I really don't think you want to deal with the paper work of another war. Like the last time."

_Damn that voice it sounds so familiar._ Thought Naruto.

"Understood. Well, did you learn from the texts?"

"Yes, I have learned all the different techniques and stuff for heaven and hell." said the man, "I haven't been able to practice them effectively. Eh oh well. Almost forgot where is the mausoleum?"

"It is located under a village that goes by the name of Kohona."

"What the hell is a Kohona?" asked the man.

"It's a ninja village hidden the amongst the leafs or some nonsense like that."

"Okay, so where is that?" asked the man.

"Well, it is ..."

"Hey, you" yelled the man.

"Huh, me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, little kid." said the man.

"Hey, who are you calling a little kid?" yelled Naruto.

"Hold down kid. Don't you know how to respect your elders?" asked the man.

"Yes, but _I_ am a shinobi of the village hidden in the leafs." stated Naruto.

"Oh thats excellent." said the man.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Cause, I'm going their, and were is it exactly in the world." asked the man.

"Well, it is on a large continent that has a crescent island to the south, and the village is located in the center of the fire country. Which the village is located amongst a forest by a mountain." stated Naruto.

"Kay." said the man completely confused.

"Why are you going their, and what is your name?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I got to kill a friend of mine who just got out of jail, and the name is Steve." said Steve.

"That's a weird name, and my name is Naruto." said Naruto.

"Well thanks kid got to go and warm up my body again." said Steve. "See you on the other side."

Steve and the spirit walked off still talking loudly. Finally stopping a point a fair distance from the line. So that they would not be overheard.

"Okay, I have done everything that I need to do. I've said my goodbyes to my family and friends, learned all those techniques, and almost forgot when the time comes will you help me?" asked Steve.

"Yes, and when you defeat him. You will have around nine months then you will die, and then be reborn with your wife. That's the rules and don't try to convince me otherwise."

"Okay." said Steve.

"Good luck, and don't lose cause I'm betting on you winning okay?"

"Right, like I could lose." said Steve confidentially as the spirit went back to the other side.

"Okay, here I come." said Steve quietly with his eyes closed, "Michael, it is time you feel the horror you brought to this world."

He took a step and disappeared from the other world on his trip to the world of the living. His destination laid in a land that he had never heard of. Upon his return their will be much blood shed.

"Damn that was weird" said Naruto to himself.

"Oiy, Naruto."

"Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto astonished his teacher was dead.

"Yep, and you know you are standing in my spot." stated Kakashi.

"No, this is my spot." stated Naruto, "Remember I died when the Kyuubi was taken from me."

"Not exactly." said Kakashi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, i'm taking your place so get out of here now." said Kakashi as he pushed Naruto from the line.

"Kakashi sensei, why?" asked Naruto as he started feeling heavier.

"Cause, you need to lead, and I'm tired and just want to talk to Jiraya and read his new material." said Kakashi as Naruto's vision started to blur.

"Kakashi thank you." said Naruto as tears started to well in his eyes.

"Naruto your alive"

"Damn where the hell am I?" asked Michael to himself. As the man looked around his surroundings noting the large amount of destruction. "Huh, not bad, not bad at all. Reminds me of the old days."


End file.
